mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Rugal Bernstein
280px |Caption=Artwork from Capcom Vs. SNK |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=David Demianoff's versions (KOF94, KOF95) Ehnyd's version (KOF98, normal Rugal) Gonzo's versions (KOF98, KOF2002) Mr. X-File's version (KOFXI) Warusaki3's version (CvS) CyberAkumaTv's version (MVC2 version) CyberAkumaTv's version (MVC2 version 1.0) |Origin=The King of Fighters '94}} Rugal Bernstein, also known as Omega Rugal, is a major recurring boss character in the King of Fighters series. He first appears in both The King of Fighters '94 and The King of Fighters '95 as both the main antagonist and final boss, and would later make his first debut as a playable character in The King of Fighters '98. Rugal is a ruthless and cruel international arms dealer who operates aboard his aircraft, the Black Noah. He possesses a small amount of Orochi's power, which was bestowed upon him after a near-fatal encounter with Goenitz. Since then, Rugal would make several shows of his power, often submerging his defeated opponents in liquid metal to preserve them as "trophies"; to further increase his collection of "trophies", he organized The King of Fighters tournament in order to search for worthy opponents to add to his collection. After his initial defeat at the hands of Kyo Kusanagi, he manages to survive due to his Orochi power, which has merged with his hatred of Kyo to unlock his full potential, where he is now known as Omega Rugal. In Capcom vs SNK2, Rugal possesses an alternate form known as , who serves as one of two potential final bosses, the other being Shin Akuma. In M.U.G.E.N, Rugal Bernstein has been made by various authors. Mr. X-File's version Rugal Bernstein XI by Mr. X File is a King of Fighters XI-styled Rugal, with his moves based off his King of Fighters '98 incarnation. His AI is extremely good at pressuring the opponent, and makes good use of the unblockable Rugal Execution grab to punish blocking. 'Stats' 'Specials' or | |}} or | |}} or | Press + during version for 4th hit.|}} or ||}} or ||}} or | |}} or ||}} or | |}} or | |}} 'Hypers' or }} + or }} + or }} + or }} or | }} Vyn's version Vyn's version of Rugal is based on his Capcom vs SNK incarnation. He has Ex-able special moves, which are executed by pressing two buttons instead of one when executing the special. These cost half a super bar to execute. 'Stats' 'MoveList' 'Specials' or | version uses 500 power.|}} or | version uses 500 power.|}} or | version uses 500 power.|}} or | version uses 500 power.|}} or | version uses 500 power.|}} or | version uses 500 power.|}} or | version uses 500 power.|}} 'Hypers' or | version uses 1000 power. version uses 2000 power.|}} or | version uses 1000 power. version uses 2000 power.|}} or | version uses 1000 power. version uses 2000 power.|}} | Uses 1000 power.|}} |MAX mode only. Uses 3000 power.|}} Videos Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SNK Characters Category:Villains Category:The King of Fighters Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:90's Characters Category:SNK vs. Capcom Characters Category:German Characters